


Could you, would you

by MaceLight



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beelzebub is a good frind/ boyfrind, F/M, I'm a good cook danm it, Maybe - Freeform, Mc drama queen, Mc/Beezebub, one day, slight spolier for chapter 8 hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaceLight/pseuds/MaceLight
Summary: Mc is feeling bad about her cooking on the retreat, but she is trying to be a good sport. Beelzebub sees her trying, and decieds to ask her to try again
Relationships: MC/Beelzebub
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Could you, would you

Stupid.  
Stupid.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
Both at Solomon and this feeling in my chest that had been sitting there like a horrible overstuffed taxidermy mistake for almost 3 days. The whole dinner fiasco was such a mess, and thanks to that Stupid, Stupid Man no one would want to try human food again.   
I had tried so hard, looked up recipes while I had down time, coordinated with Barbatos to ensure I had what I needed, both before the cooking and after. I had tried so hard to make it good, and it had been. Bit no one was talking about my food. Everyone was having flashbacks to the over-easy slime and hash back garbage that white haired pillock had made. Not even the white haired pillock that normally made my life hard.  
I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing full well that I shouldn’t be this upset over such a small thing. They had liked what I had made, and I even got a few complements from Barbatos, which was high praise considering. I shouldn’t feel this bad, and yet… I bit my lip, trying to get myself out of my little spiral of self-pity that refused to let go.   
As I had my small melt down, I heard a soft knock on my door, and I swallowed, trying to get myself under control for the moment while I answered “who is it?” my voice was still tight, but I had it under control for the most part.  
“Can I ask you something? Well, can I come in and ask you something?” Beel, his voice gentle, and a little unsure.   
I cleared my throat as quietly as I could before answering “yeah. come on in.” I grabbed a book that was near me, and tried to look busy as he came in. he regarded me for a moment before he sat on the bed near my feet.  
“I was wondering, if you would cook for me again?”  
It was suddenly impossible to speak, however, Beel didn’t wait for me.  
“I know you’ve been a little depressed about what happened at lunch at the retreat, that you worked hard on what you were going to offer us. You passed your last cooking duty off to Mammon, so I know somethings up. You did get overshadowed by Solomon trying to kill all of us. However, I want to try your stuff again. If you wouldn’t mind? I asked Lucifer, and he said he would do some shopping for you if it would help you feel better.” He looked hopefull, and I felt silly.  
The tears burned my eyes, and spilled over dispit my best effort “This is dumb. I shoulden’t been this emotional over not being horrible.”  
“you were really excited to show everyone your favorit foods, and now all we do is shutter when someone says humen food. I’d be kind of upset to. So would you?”  
I nodded emphatically, now crying to hard to say anything.   
I heard him chuckle, and I was pulled into a tight bear hug, his big chest dwarfing me. “thank you.” he sounded really happy. After a moment he let me go, a wiped the remaining tears from my face “come on, Lucifer needs a list if he’s going shopping.”  
“okay.” I managed to croak “I’ll try and make something that will be worth remembering. In a good way this time.”   
He laughed “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
